Making Amends
by DarthVentus
Summary: A one-shot where Leni's friend Fiona is still mad at Lincoln for wrecking the store and Lincoln is willing to do anything to make up for it and Fiona has an idea of how he can do it. (contains Lemons)


In the Loud house Leni Loud and her work friend Fiona were sitting on the couch eating chips while watching their show Vest friends forever.

"OM Gosh that vest is totes cute." Leni said.

"I know right, you know Miguel loves this show it's too bad he's at home sick." Fiona said.

"Yeah it feels weird with just two of us." Leni responded.

The front door then opened with Leni's brother Lincoln poking his head through. "Hey Leni, Hey Fiona." Lincoln said.

"Oh hey Lincoln." Leni said waving to her brother.

"Oh it's you." Fiona said narrowing her eyes angrily.

"Ha ha y-yeah it's me." Lincoln said laughing nervously at the sight of the angry teen. "Look I was on my way back from Clydes and I thought my sister and her friend would like some, PIZZA" Lincoln said as he pulled out a Large pepperoni out from behind his back and put on the table in front of them.

"OMgosh thanks Linky." Leni said excitedly as she got up and hugged her brother. "That was really sweet of you right Fiona.". Leni and Lincoln looked to Fiona to see already stuffing her face with pizza.

"Yeah , whatever." Fiona said with little interest. "Now what don't you scram so we can watch our show in peace." she snapped making Lincoln walk away with his head down in sadness.

"FIONA" Leni shouted in anger.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Why are you always so mean to my brother?" Leni asked.

"Don't you remember? He and his friend ripped up the store making messes for me to clean up and he nearly got me in trouble with mrs Charmicle."

"Look i'm sorry Fiona but I can't be friends with someone who would mistreat my little brother or any member of my family." Leni explained.

"WHAT, but Leni." Fiona said shocked.

"But nothing either you find a way to get along or you can't come here anymore." Leni said firmly.

Fiona thought for a moment scratching her chin trying to think of a solution when suddenly a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Ok you win I'm sure I can think of a way to bury the hatchet." Fiona said putting her hand on Leni's shoulder.

"Thanks Fiona I just want my friends and my family to get along." Leni said hugging her friend.

"Alright i'm gonna go talk to your brother right now." Fiona said walking toward the stairs.

"YAY his rooms the last door on the left or was it the right?" Leni said unsure.

"Don't worry I'll find it." Fiona reasured Leni.

Lincoln was lying on his bed still depressed about what Fiona said and was still feeling guilty about what happened at the mall when he tried to clear his sister's name. "I know I did eventually get Leni her job back but i made a bunch of mistakes that made me look like and idiot and I ripped up the store in the process, no wonder fiona hates and I don't blame her." Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln was then disturbed by a sudden knock on his door. "Who is it?" Lincoln asked. Then none other than Fiona walked through his door.

"Look I came to apologize it was really nice of you to get us that pizza." Fiona said as she closed the door behind her.

"Look Fiona I'm really sorry for what happened at the mall I was just trying to help Leni." Lincoln.

"Well you really made a mess of the store and some of it came out of my paycheck." Fiona said sternly.

"Please if there's anything I can do to make it up to you i'll do it" Lincoln pleaded.

"Anything?" Fiona asked

"Yes please anything." Lincoln responded.

"Alright you gonna make it up to me right now." Fiona said putting her hands on Lincoln's shoulders. Before Lincoln could ask what she had in mind FIona grabbed hold of his face and pulled him into a sudden kiss. Fiona wrapped her hands around Lincoln and moaned as she deepened the kiss. Lincoln had to put some force into it but he managed to pull away from her.

"Wow wait what are you doing?" Lincoln asked shocked.

"We're getting even what happened in the mall, you said you'd do anything." FIona answered.

"Yeah but i didn't think mmmmm" Lincoln tried to speak but was interrupted by another more passionate kiss. As Fiona deepened the kiss Lincoln's resistance started to weaken as she started to wrestle his tongue with hers. Fiona pushed Lincoln down on his bed and broke the kiss.

"Between you me even if you did make a mess, I thought you looked really cute in your costume even cuter than your friend." Fiona said gently rubbing his face with her thumb.

"T-Thanks" Lincoln said nervously.

"Lincoln you to tense you need to relax." Fiona said before leaning in and planting her lips on Lincoln. This time Lincoln did not resist he wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around him. Fiona moaned loudly as she tested his gag reflex with her tongue. Lincoln and Fiona continued to kiss and embrace each other for the next ten minutes.

Lincoln and Fiona began to rub and feel each other Lincoln's hands wandered and accidentally landed on her right breast. This accidental grope took Fiona by surprise and she broke the kiss and jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Lincoln said panicked.

"Shhhh its okay." Fiona said softly before giving a quick kiss to the lips and then suddenly took her shirt off. Lincoln looked on shocked at the sight of the sixteen year old teen in her red bra. Fiona took Lincoln's hands and put them on her breasts and used him to massage them as she moaned in pleasure.

"Take off my bra Lincoln." Fiona said seductively. Lincoln then reached behind her and felt around for her bra clip he unclipped her bra and removed it. Fiona then placed Lincoln's hands back her bare naked breasts. Fiona moved Lincoln's hands in circles as she said "oh that feels good, your hands are so soft.".

Fiona then pulled Lincoln back up right and then proceed to take his shirt. And soon pulled down his pants and underwear and then not long after her own.

Soon both Lincoln and Fiona were naked on his bed. The two then started passionately kissing again with Lincoln massaging her breasts and Fiona stroking his cock all while their tongues were wrestling for dominance in their intertwined mouths.

"_I never thought doing this my best friends baby__ brother w__ould feel so goddamn good" _Fiona thought. Fiona then broke the kiss and positioned herself above Lincoln's throbbing manhood.

"Okay now for the good part." Fiona said with half lidded eyes and heart shaped pupils.

"I thought were already having a lot of fun." Lincoln said not fully aware of the situation.

"Then you can only imagine how fun this is gonna be." Fiona said seductively. She then lowered herself onto Lincoln's penis and positioned it as it entered her.

"Ahhhh" Fiona moaned as she inserted Lincoln's penis into her pussy as he penetrated her a little blood came out.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Fiona said panting She started to slowly move her hips up and down while panting. "okay its hurts a little at first but starts to feel good as you get used to it." she said slowly moving her hips up and down.

"How does...it feel?" fiona asked Lincoln humping him.

"It feels really good...you were right this more fun than before." Lincoln said as he once again began groping her breasts as she began humping faster. Lincoln then began to quickly move his hips making her moan louder. As Lincoln moved his hips faster so did Fiona.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." Fiona moaned she moved her hips back and forth. "Oh yeah, Oh yeah Linc thrust harder, oh that feels so good." she moaned. Fiona continued to aggressively thrust her hips pulling Lincs penis in and out. Fiona and Lincoln moaned loudly "Oh baby thats it Linc fuck me, fuck me hard, your dick feels so good dont stop." Fiona said while panting. "Fuck me, you dirty little boy FUCK ME." Fiona shouted, unable to contain her energy.

"Fiona not so loud someone will hear us." Lincoln said. Fiona then laid on her and pulled Lincoln on top of her she grabbed Lincoln's hips and pulled him in and out of her.

"Okay I know how we can keep it down." Fiona said before pulling Lincoln into another deep passionate kiss once again gagging him with her tongue.

For the next 15 minutes Lincoln and Fiona continued to kiss and make love in the missionary position. "F-Fiona I think somethings coming out, I'm gonna burst." Lincoln moaned.

"Let it out, let it out inside me Lincoln, release your love juice inside me." Fiona said with gritted teeth and heart shaped pupils. "AAAAAHHH" Lincoln shouted as he released all his pent up semen inside her after his climaxed he collapsed from exhaustion on top of her.

**5 MINUTES LATER **

Lincoln and Fiona laid naked on Lincoln's bed under his covers still exhausted from love making. Fiona was holding Lincoln's bare naked body close to hers and caressing his white hair.

"Fiona again I'm really sorry for trashing to store." Lincoln said in a soft apologetic tone.

"No Lincoln I'm sorry you already apologized and more than made for it." Fiona said. "And I thought it was so sweet what you were doing for Leni.".

"Thanks" Lincoln said.

"And if you hadn't trashed the store we wouldn't have gotten to do this." Fiona said making Lincoln blush. The two then leaned in and passionately kissed once again. Their kiss was interrupted by a sudden knocking on Lincoln's door.

"Fiona, Lincoln are you guys okay? you've been in their here a while." Leni said from the other side.

"Uh um were fine Leni, I'll be down in a minute." Fiona said in a panic as she and Lincoln rapidly picked up their clothes.

"Oh okay see you down stairs." Leni said as she walked back downstairs.

Leni sat on the couch downstairs watching her show when she heard her friend and brother walk down the stairs. She turned around and saw Lincoln and Fiona their shirts hanging off their pants and their hair all messed up.

"What happened to you guys and what were you doing up there for so long?" Leni asked.

"Oh well um uh." Fiona said trying and failing to think of a story.

"We were playing video games in my room we made a bet that if I could beat her she'd haft to forgive me and I did and she did." Lincoln said.

"Yeah he kept winning and I kept wanting a rematch. While we played we talked and got to know each other and I Learned your brother isn't so bad after all." Fiona said rubbing Lincoln's shoulder.

"YAY" Leni shouted gleefully as she ran up and hugged her friend and brother. "We should celebrate I'm gonna go make us smoothies." Leni said running to the kitchen.

"Phew" Lincoln and Fiona signed.

"Nice save on the video game thing." Fiona said kneeling down to Lincoln's level.

"Thanks living in a house with ten sisters you learn to think fast. And you know so we don't make it a total lie maybe we should get together and play video games sometime, if that's okay with you." Lincoln said blushing and rubbing his arm.

"Why not, how about next week i know Leni's work schedule we meet while she's at work." Fiona said. "I'll wear this new outfit I just bought, you should wear something nice to or not, It doesn't matter what either of us wear their not gonna be on for very long anyway." Fiona seductively before kissing Lincoln on the cheek making him blush.


End file.
